


The Legacy

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a small item in the stargate newsletter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy

The Legacy

It was such a small item in what Daniel laughingly called ‘the stargate newsletter’ that he nearly missed it. But there, in small black letters, it said simply:  
In Memoriam: Dr. James MacKenzie, retired Air Force Colonel, died of natural causes on July 31, 2015. Survived by one daughter, Julianna MacKenzie Amos.

*

Julianna idly flipped through the mail as she stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, how was your day?”  
“We had a very good day,” he leaned down to kiss her while handing her the baby. “Colby decided that we should watch baseball all day long.”  
She hugged her sleeping two-month-old. “He did, did he?”  
“He likes the Phillies although he admits the uniforms are a little hard to take.”  
She sorted the mail one-handed, stopping at a pale blue envelope. It had no return address, she saw. ”Can you take Colby?”  
He wiped his hands and grabbed the baby. ”Come on, buddy. I think the Yankees are on.”  
Julianna sat at the counter, opening the envelope. The word ‘sympathy’ was scrolled across the front of the card. She took a long breath before opening it; her father’s sudden death was still closer to the surface than she was willing to admit. She read the words silently.

“Mrs. Amos, I recently read of your father’s death. You and your family have my deepest sympathy.  
Your father treated me once, a very long time ago. In the course of that treatment, my illness was misdiagnosed, which led to the wrong treatment. Your father took full responsibility for those mistakes, acknowledged them and worked hard to ensure that no one else suffered because of his mistake.  
He cared about his patients and was dedicated to doing all he could to ease their suffering.  
He was a good man and a good doctor.”  
The card was unsigned. Julianna looked at it for a long moment before rising to carefully put it in the basket with the other cards.  
Then she went to watch baseball with her family.


End file.
